101 Years
by truelove1816
Summary: It's been one hundred and one years since Edward left and that Bella was been turn into a vampire. Now one hundred years later Bella and her vegetarian family are back in Forks Bella's home town and on there first day of school guess who they run in to.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer I don't not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.

**Hello everyone this is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you like it.**

Ch. 1

B POV

It's been 101 years since he left. 101 years since I don't have love. I can't even think or say his name it hurts to bad. He hurt me to bad. I hate him. Why did he have to pretend he loves me when he doesn't. Now I am even a vampire. He never wanted me to be a vampire but now I am one. I got turn by Victoria. After he left Victoria came out and bit me and left me in the forest to change by myself. In the three days of changing it had hurts so bad.

After I changed I was really thirsty but surprisingly I didn't want human blood I wanted animal blood. Right now my vegetarian family and I are moving to Forks my old town. I haven't been there in 100 years it had hurt to much to go there but now I am different and not the same old me I am stronger now. I have seven people in my family including me. There is Samantha who goes by Sam her powers are making people see illusions and she is my best friend and sister I never had.. Then there is Jack who has no power but he is special to our family he is like my real big brother I didn't have and his mate is Sam. Then there Carman has the power to see the future like Alice she is my other best friend and sister I never Had. Then there is Jay he has the power to change your features like hair color and his mate is Carman. Then there is Jessie who has the power to read your mind like HIM she is the mother figure in our family and she is also my best friend. Then there's Chase he has the power of charming people which makes people do whatever he pleases and he is our father figure in our family. Well then there's me I have the ability to project shields, control elements, can talk other people in there mind, and take other peoples power and use them.

"Finally where done moving" screamed Jack. "Jack get your lazy ass over here their's still another box to move" screamed Sam. Sigh those to love each other but sometimes you can't tell cause they don't look like there in love. They look like two people who hate each other sometimes. Now we have finally finished moving and are unpack which would only take like 5 seconds for us to unpack but we had to move slowly because if we move to fast the people there may suspect things.

Today is our first day of Forks High well not my first day at Forks High cause this is the school I went to when I was human. This is Sam, Carman, Jay, Jack, and mine like one hundred time of high school which is started to get boring because we already learn this stuff before but we have to go to school or else people may get suspicious of us and we don't want that to happen.

We are all driving to school now in out new cars. Sam and Jack are driving to school in Sam's purple Porsche. Carman and Jay are in driving in Carman's blue Mustang. For me I am driving my new sliver Mercedes which I love and it's my baby. We all I have enter Fork High's parking lot which is pretty much the same as it was a hundred years ago only newer. We all have just gotten out of our cars when the smell of a group of vampire hit us. Wait the smell smelt like THEM. oh no there here oh no oh no!!! My family ask what's wrong and I tell them in my mind that there here. My family tells me they'll protect me and won't let me get hurt again. Then Jay change my feature so they may not recognize me which I hope they don't. I take a deep breath and we all walk in to the office to get our schedules. Jay, Carman, and I had most of same classes together except home room which is Science and Chemistry, Langue Arts, and Gym. I am off to my first period class which is Science and my Science teacher name is Miss. Law and when I walk in to the class guess who I see in my homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.

**Hi everyone I am glad you like the first chapter. I hope you will like this chapter. Enjoy**

**Ch.2**

**B POV**

I see my ex best friend, my little pixie friend Alice Cullen**. **I was so shocked to see her that I was still standing there until the teacher the teacher cleared her throat and ask if I was the new student Isabella Shine." Yes I am Isabella Shine" I replied to Ms. Law**. " **Well Ms. Shine why don't you sit next to Ms. Cullen over there." said Ms. Law. Oh no why do I have to sit next to Alice? Why couldn't I sit somewhere else? I don' t know if I can do this. Remember you are not the old Bella you are stronger now. Yes I can do it. I just hope she doesn't recognize me. That would have to been one of my worst first day of school if she did.

I sat down next to Alice. "Hi I am Alice Cullen, it's nice to meet you." said Alice in vampire speed. I didn't know what to say but if I didn't say anything soon she may get suspicious. " Hi Alice I am Isabella Shine but call me Bella, it's nice to meet you too." I replied."What brings you to Forks because Forks is a pretty good place for us vampires to hide but vampires usually don't like to live in Forks because they say it's to boring." said Alice. Again I didn't know what to answer. Luckily the bell rung before I had to answer. I dashed out as fast I could in human speed to get away from her and so I didn't have to answer her question. I think this is what people call saved by the bell.

Next was Biology another class I didn't have with my family. (Biology is a class that I Just added to some of the classes Bella doesn't have with her family) I hope none of the Cullens are in that class. I walk into the Biology and guess who I saw. I saw the person who I never thought I would see again and the person broke my heart, I saw Edward Cullen. He was in the same seat he sat in 101 years ago when we first met here in Biology and the same seat I was sitting in was empty too. The Biology teacher name was Mr. Sanders and he was checking me out too gross! Then I used my mind reading power I took from some vampire a long time ago or you could say I copied it. Then I heard something that if I heard that when I was human I would probably have thrown up. He was think how a great body I had, he was also mentally undressing me, and he was think about fucking me and how are great fuck I would be. Ewwwww that is so grosse. I cleared my throat and he finally woke up from his gross little fantasy about me. He told me to sit across from Mr. Cullen which was the only seat left in the whole class. Bella you can do this just ignore him. Don't talk to him. I took a seat across from Edward and didn't say anything to him and he didn't say anything to me. Until we started to watch a video. When the video was almost finish Edward opened his mouth to say something in vampire speed so no one would hear what he had to say. Edward opened his mouth and then suddenly the bell rang so I dashed out as fast as I could in human speed for the second time today, so far today I was saved by the bell twice. I should thank that bell someday. I am started to think I wonder what Edward had to say to me.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

Ch.3

Edwards POV

Weird that girl smelled like Bella but I am probalby smelling things because bella is long died.

It's been 101 years since I last saw Bella and I miss her so much. Maybe I shouldn't have left her

but that was for the best. I hope she had a great life without me and she got married and had

beautiful children.

I wonder what they look like. I was about to introduce myself to the vampire girl next to me. I

think her name was Isabella Shine. She has the same first name as my Bella. Even thought I left

and lie about not loving her.

I loved her some much that she would always be mine in my heart. Then the bell rang before I

could say anything the Isabella girl spirted out the classroom. I wonder why she left so fast. I

wonder if she doesn't like me and ran away. I went to my next class which was Chemistry and

guess who I see there. I saw that Isabella and I was curious about her so I tried to read her mind

but I couldn't. Grrrr she reminded me so much about My Bella..

Bella POV

Great just my luck! Edward is in my Chemistry class and he sit right next to me too. Why must

my luck be like this why did he have to be in my class. I would rather have Alice or the other

Cullens in my class rather then him. Face it he is in two of my classes just hope he is not in

anymore of them. Today in Chemistry it was boring, we were watching a boring video about

Chemistry. Also I have learned this stuff before which make it even more boring. The period is

over and now it's lunch time. Great now face I have most of the Cullens there. At least I have

some of my family to help me.

Alice POV

Hmmmm that Isabella girl is weird she just ran away from me and it look like she was hiding

something. I'll ask Edward about it. _ Edward do you know anything about Isabella Shine ? _" I

am not sure because I can't read her mind for some reason." said Edward.

_I wonder why you can't read her mind? She is just like Bella. Sigh I miss Bella you _

_shouldn't have left her._

Edward POV

The word Alice said stung my heart. I missed Bella so much but it was the best for her and I

wanted her to have a good human life and not become a monster life like me. I wonder who

she married. I think I will visit her house and then maybe if I am brave enough her grave and see

who she married and when she died. Forget school I am skipping school. One day won't hurt. I

went to the Forks Cemetery to look for Bella grave and I found it but when I saw the date on it I

almost fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does but I do own the plot and some characters in this story.

Chapter 4

Edward POV

The date stated that Bella died two weeks after my family all left. Why did I leave! If I didn't then Bella wouldn't have died. It was all because of me she died. Why I kept asking myself. Why? I started dry sobbing. "Why Bella did you have to die. I am sorry Bella I lied to you the day I left you. I really do love you and I always have and will. Until this day I still love you. Why didn't you live? Now I can't tell you the truth. Oh why Bella?"

Bella's POV

I was going to the Forks Cemetery to visit Charlie when I smelt HIM there. I quickly hid and put up my shield so he wouldn't smell me. He was in front of my grave saying how he lied to me the day he left and how he still loves me and how he wanted me to live. Bull shit. He just saying that. He never loved me he is probably just feeling sorry for me so that's why he said that. I didn't want to hear what else he had to say so I just ran and ran. When I just stopped I was somewhere in Canada. I think I need a get away from the Cullens. Maybe I should go somewhere for a couple days but for now I need to hunt. I then saw a deer so I attacked it and drained it. I started running back to Forks to get some stuff for this trip. I told my family I would be going on a trip and they all said have fun and they would tell the school that I had an emergency and won't be in school for a couple of days. I decided to go to Paris the city of love and is a good place for shopping. Unlike when I was human I now surprisingly like shopping.

_Three days later_

Bella's POV

I had a lot of fun in Paris and I had forgotten about the Cullens and just had fun. Today I was going back to Forks and then tomorrow I would have to go to school and face the Cullens. Should I say I am having really bad luck to run into them after 101 years of not seeing them?

Alice's POV

These 3 days have been weird. That girl Bella has been running away from me. That's weird because we had a good start so she shouldn't hate me. I wonder if I did anything wrong. Suddenly a vision appeared. _I see the Bella from school and her family with our family on the field we usually play baseball and Bella and her family did not look happy. _I wonders what this means. That our family will get in a fight with them who knows yet. I wonder what Edward thinks.

Edward's POV

I see Alice has had another vision of our family with Bella and her family. Weird I wonder what's this means I see that Alice is confused too. Oh well I am to sad to think about this. I really miss Bella. Maybe if I didn't leave Bella and I would have more happy time and memories. She may have also not died so early. It was all my fault. Now I will never get to see her again, hear her voice, see are smile, and more again. Bella I miss you so much.

Bella's POV

My family was excited to see me back and I was excited to see them to. I had missed them. I am now going to work on the homework my family brought back for me to do. It was easy I mean with my vampire speed and I already know all this stuff. Now I have to get ready for school and face THEM again. Why me with this luck?

**Sorry I haven't updating for so long because I have been really busy lately. Hope you like this chapter. Please review too!**


End file.
